


Welcome Home, Bones

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern day AU snippet, Jim is a freelance computer programmer, and Bones is an international photographer who travels a lot. When he's gone for three weeks, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written once again for a [Daily Captain & Daily Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/345524.html) post at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)**jim_and_bones**. Join to see the pretty.

Jim couldn't believe his eyes as he crossed the street on the way to the office. He rarely had to visit, usually working from home on one of his many computers as he fulfilled his programming contracts, but today he had to give a presentation to the sysadmins, which was always such a pain in the ass. He dressed in the charcoal slacks and light blue shirt combo that Bones always said brought his eyes and made him look like he knew what he was doing.

The unspoken _Even if you really don't_ that they both heard had Jim swatting at Bones before the other man had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss.

That had been before Bones left, though, to go on some damn photography mission in South America that just could. not. wait. as Bones had said numerous times before Jim's grumbling about Bones' leaving was only habitual and not serious. They had clung tightly to one another before Bones forced himself to get on the plane and leave his lover, the owner of the green jacket he'd stolen, behind until his assignment was completed. Bones wasn't set to come back for a few days, so it was quite the understandable shock to Jim to see his hazel-eyed lover walking to the same office building he was headed to, and from a completely different direction.

Jim almost paused mid-stride to shout the photographer's name but decided that might not be the best plan when he was walking across the street but not through the cross-walk. Instead, Jim sped up, reaching the corner at nearly the same moment Bones did and making sure to bump into him forcefully. Bones growled under his breath for a second, bringing his head up to blast the infant who'd run into him before he realized it was Jim.

Once that realization sunk in, though, that the man in front of him was his gorgeous blue-eyed lover, the man he'd forced himself to leave behind three weeks before, Bones threw his arms around Jim, pulling him tight to his chest and burying his face in the soft skin of Jim's neck.

Jim drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of Bones' arms holding him close once again and brought his own arms up, clenching them tight around Bones' waist as he pressed a kiss to the flesh exposed by the unbuttoned collar of Bones' shirt. He drew in a shaky breath before whispering hoarsely against the same skin, "Welcome home, Bones."

_**Fin.** _


End file.
